


Perfect/Illusion

by SmallFlame



Series: Blaze [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Dildos, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Grooming, M/M, Manipulation, Rose is gross, Semi-Public Sex, Statutory Rape, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, leon thinks everything is ok at first but it is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFlame/pseuds/SmallFlame
Summary: To Rose, Leon was perfect in every way. He truly loved him, and Leon truly loved the Chairman; or at least he thought he did.He too thought everything was perfect until he realizes something is wrong.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Rose | Chairman Rose
Series: Blaze [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002189
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Eleven

_-and he did it again folks! The youngest Champion ever, Leon of Postwick has officially secured his title for another year! The Challenge put up a bloody good fight, but the Chairman's sponsor proved himself once more!-_  


A satisfied smile pulled at the sides of Rose's cheeks, pursing to take a small sip of coffee as he watched the recording of the Championship Battle. The event itself ended a mere two hours ago, but he found himself captivated by the stunning win of his protégé. He found a real diamond in the rough this time, against the warnings and wishes of many people around him in this sort of business. 

They told him a myriad of things like oh he's too young, he's a nobody, his golden eyes are too bizarre and silly things like that. If there was one thing Rose never stopped trusting, it was his shapely gut. He wasn't out of shape by any means of course, the Chairman was a sharp looking fellow, he was only around 29 years of age, but he couldn't help himself around Galar's speciality dish. It was a weakness of his.

"Mr. Chairman Mr. Chairman did you see my big finish? I did it, I won!!"

Speaking of weaknesses...

Young Leon had suddenly burst through the doors of his office with boundless energy and joy, grinning from ear to ear, his purple mane was a mess from running all the way here no doubt. A tall blonde woman was close behind the young boy with a scowl plainly upon her face.

"Forgive me, Chairman. He simply refused to wait and weaseled out my sight." Her voice was steady with a vibrato of stress hanging onto her words. She wasn't very good with kids, and that could be seen from miles away. 

Rose gave a hearty laugh as he stood up from his chair to walk around his desk, placing his hand on Leon's shoulder, which was rather difficult since the boy had not stopped bouncing in place once.

"It's quite alright Miss Oleana! Can you honestly blame the boy for being so excited? It's his second win in a row afterall!" He looked at Leon with a genuine smile, who returned it wholeheartedly. Rose couldn't deny that seeing a face so bright warmed his heart greatly.

Oleana regained her composure and bowed her head slightly, turning on her heels and leaving the Chairman and Champion alone. Once she left the room, Rose got down on his knees to give the young boy a hug who eagerly welcomed it. 

"You did absolutely amazing during your match Leon. I was captivated by your performance."

Leon's body was so small, but held so much strength, that he could tell right off the bat. Rose's body was so much bigger, it engulfed Leon's like it was a missing puzzle piece. Being so close to his wild hair...honestly it smelt a little burnt, no doubt from being a little too close to his Charizard's flamethrower. But Rose didn't mind the smell at all, in fact he closed his eyes during their whole embrace.

Leon, bless him, didn't even notice as he continued to bounce even while giving the Chairman a hug. His tiny arms barely meeting around Rose's back.

"Thank you Mr. Chairman! It was all because you believed in me!!"

Rose broke the embrace, still smiling at the boy as he patted his head, his green eyes meeting Leon's golden ones. They were so beautiful, so enrapturing, he could easily get lost in them if he wasn't careful.

"My dear boy, please just Rose is fine! And I'll have none of that! You got here on your remarkable skill, and it alone! It's okay to be proud of your hard work!"

A bright red flushed across Leon's cheeks, his grin never shrinking as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 

"Hee thank you Mr. Rose!"

Rose chuckled at the sweet boy's innocence, and found himself observing the young Champion as a whole.

He was at the bright age of eleven, but carried himself well beyond his years. He always put 100% into everything he did, training, battling, balancing the PR side of being the Champion. Rose quite frankly wasn't expecting him to get the hang of things so quickly, and was truly impressed. 

His violet mane had only gotten longer, Rose initially had suggesting cutting it to keep it manageable, but Leon wanted to keep it long so it'd be more dramatic during fights. Even at such a young age he was thinking of ways to make his battles more memorable, and that was a natural talent. Nothing that Rose could ever teach him. 

Rose began to stand up, only to lean in ever so slowly and slightly. His eyes were lidded and his smile was small but it never lost its softness. He brushed some of Leon's bangs to the side before planting a whisper of a kiss upon his forehead.

Leon's eyes were shimmering and wide open, his tiny hands reached up to the spot Rose had touched like something was there, his mouth open in wonder.

Rose blinked and stood up proper, worrying he had made a mistake. He had let himself get too wrapped up in the boy's essence, and was ready to apologize if need be. What followed next surprised him.

"What was that for Mr. Rose?"

Rose's heart throbbed with adoration and guilt wrapped into one, and offered a honest smile to the boy. He could have lied- he should have lied, but being in this position he felt like he owed the Champion the truth.

"Well, when one person...cares deeply for another person so much, they preform this gesture called a kiss. It's usually done here..." he put two fingers to his lips, "here," he moved them to the side of his cheek, "or here, like what I did just now." He touched his forehead last and returned his hand to his side. Leon nodded, his sunlit eyes still shiny as ever.

Leon tugged on the Chairman's sleeve as if to ask him to come back down to eye level and Rose complied. Before he could ask him anything, Leon planted the tiniest peck on the Chairman's lips before darting off toward the door.

"See you tomorrow for business stuff Mr. Rose byeeeeeeee!!" Leon's face was a soft pink, smiling as wide as ever while waving goodbye vigorously before dissapearing behind the door completely. 

Rose stood stunned. His fingers hovering over his lips ever so slightly, but not daring to actually touch them. He didn't want to wipe off one of the greatest gifts be could have asked for.

Within minutes he returned to his desk and pressed two buttons. One was to lock his doors, and the other rang to Oleana. As he called her, he opened a drawer to remove a few things and proceeded to unbutton his pants.

"Yes Chairman?" Oleana picked up, none the wiser.

"Cancel the rest of my meetings today." Off came his pants, then his underwear. He grabbed the remote to his TV and put on the tape of Leon's win once again.

"Consider it done, Chairman." And that was that.

Rose utilized the lotion he had retrieved on his hands and began to stroke himself off, keeping his eyes on the screen at all times. Everytime Leon was shown on screen the Chairman moaned, picking up the pace, breathing harder and harder as he went on. 

To Rose, everything about Leon was perfect. From his small, chocolate toned body, to his amethyst colored hair and striking golden eyes. He was an absolute marvel of a boy, and Rose knew, more than anything, that he had to be his.

No matter how long it took.


	2. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose shows Leon a fourth kiss.
> 
> Rose is still gross

Leon was on his tippy toes of the locker room floor, planting a smiling kiss against Rose's tender lips. Rose was kneeling down slightly to help Leon out, just a tad. The boy was determined to be the one to reach up and kiss him this time, poking fun that Rose needed to be careful of his aching back. The Chairman always laughed at his jokes, and had no problem with Leon being the eager one. 

Rose's hand rested on the dip of the Champion's back, holding him gently yet firm enough for Leon to feel the security of the older man's grasp. His hand moved downward...just a little bit, rubbing the tip of the waistband belonging to Leon's ridiculously short shorts. Rose wasn't sure at first if it was ok for a boy so young to go out in front of millions with such revealing clothes, but Leon persuaded him by saying they were all the rage in boys fashion now, as well as being comfy and easy to wear.

The curve of the Champion's ass was so, so close and yet so far. He desperately wanted to cup and squeeze them, to pull Leon even closer to him but it was definitely not the time. 

Finally they broke the kiss, smiling softly into eachother's eyes. Rose didn't want this to end but he had to be responsible. He gestured toward the entrance of the pitch with his head, and held Leon's hand in his.

"Good luck out there, Champion!" He said with pride, holding onto Leon's hand as he walked away till the last possible second. When their fingertips left, Leon formed the hand into a thumbs up, showing off that toothy grin the Chairman loved so very much.

"I don't need luck when I have my skill, but I'll take it cuz it's from you!" And just like that he was gone, dissapeared into the mouth of the stadium, the crowd roaring wild as he set foot upon the arena.

Rose laughed to himself and headed out to his private VIP box, not wanting to miss this match for the world.

-

"That kid's Primarina was super tough, but it was no match for me and my Pokémon, right Rose!! That was a Champion time for sure!!!"

Leon exclaimed happily as he kicked off his shoes and lept onto the bed of the hotel room, bouncing up and down as if hyped up on sugar. Rose had convinced Leon's mom that it was more convenient to let Leon stay at The Rose of the Rondelands Hotel for the night, since he would have an abundance of PR work and interviews to do the following day. She agreed easily enough due to Rose promising he would chaperone him, and since he had been like a father to Leon during this time she saw no harm in it. 

Rose chuckled as he removed his own shoes, loosening his jacket as he watched the boy with his boundless energy. 

"Champion time? Did you think of that all on your own, Leon?" He was very amused, it was cheesy for sure, but in such a way that it was endearing. 

"Yup! Figured I needed a catch phrase to get the crowd really goin!" Leon smiled, incrediblely proud of himself as he settled down on top of the bed with his chesf puffed out. He looked like a little Rookidee, it was adorable and precious. Rose couldn't stand his cuteness sometimes.

He walked over to Leon's bed and proceeded to kneel down, gesturing for Leon to scoot closer. The thirteen year old boy did so with eagerness, and met the Chairman's lips with his own, blushing as he did. It didn't last very long however. Rose took Leon's youthful cheek into his hand, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

He hesitated, for just a slight moment, drinking in Leon's brilliant sunshine, getting absolutely lost in his eyes. 

"My dear Leon, you know how I told you that there were three ways to kiss someone?"

The Champion nodded with vigor, touching Rose's hand with his own, still so very small in comparison. 

Rose moved both his hands to the boy's shoulders now, keeping eye contact as he did. "Well, there's actually a fourth way to kiss someone, to show someone you care for that you truly love them. Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes Rose!" Leon nodded again, blushing brightly. He would do anything for the Chairman, he adored him with all his heart. Through thick and thin he was there for him, and always supported him no matter what. Leon was old enough to know that he wanted to make the Chairman happy.

Rose smiled warmly and moved his hands down the young boy's torso, causing Leon to shudder ever so slightly. He ended up at his shorts and dug his thumbs around his waistband. 

"Don't be scared for this next part, alright my darling?"

There was a tiny gulp and a nod ok in response, and Rose continued on his way. He gripped the fabric on the boy's body, underwear as well, and slowly tugged them off. Leon's tiny member sprung up as it hit the air, resulting in a small gasp from the boy. Rose stared starry eyed at the tiny prick, quickly moving his hand to envelope it, rubbing the little tip gently. 

Leon gasped again, red as a tamato berry. He wasn't quite sure what the Chairman was doing, he always had thought of his downstairs a dirty place, but he was sure the Chairman knew what be was doing.

By now the young penis was stiffening up a bit, the heavy breathing from the boy was like music to Rose's ears. He looked directly into Leon's eyes, his smile never faltering.

"Do you love me, Leon?"

Surprisingly, words were failing the Champion at the moment, who could only nod yes to respond. Rose laughly softly and cupped his face again with his other hand.

"I need words, dear."

"Y-yes!" Leon managed to get out. He did love Chairman Rose...of course he did! After everything he did for him, how could he not? What Rose had done and provided for him since he became Champion, what could describe such a thing other than love right?

That was all Rose needed, who nodded in return. He slowly bent down between the young boy's legs and took the entirety of his member into his mouth. Rose was instantly over the moon. He knew the boy would taste good, but he never imagined it would be this... _exquisite._

"Ohhhh!!" Leon gasped in surprise and grabbed Rose's head to support himself. His mouth was touching down there...but it felt like nothing he ever felt before! The Chairman grinned innerly at his sounds, and began to flick his tongue all around the small penis, making Leon curl his toes.

Oh the sounds this child was making drove him wild, and was determined to get more mewls out of this tiny body. He bobbed his head slightly, sucking a little bit harder now, letting out a satisfied laugh as Leon grabbed his head even tighter.

"A-ah! S-something is happening Mr. R-Rose!! Ah!!" Leon was breathing even harder now, his emotions running all over the place. Normally Rose would be worried of how loud they were being but he made sure to get a private suite far, faaar away from any other room in the hotel. 

Leon arched his back as he felt something release from him, and sighed in heavy relief. Rose stayed kneeled inbetween his legs til Leon was done, and leaned back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

The sight of the Champion was truly a thing of beauty. Breathing raggedly while half exposed to him. Rose grinned to himself knowing that he was responsible for making his darling feel good.

He placed a hand on his violet mane and began to pet it. "Did you like that, my love?"

Leon nodded with effort, and swallowed audibly, knowing Rose liked spoken responses. 

"Y-yes Rose." It wasn't a lie, he did like it, he was pretty sure he did...it was just a lot to take in.

The Chairman began to remove his own pants and undergarments, finding the rush of finally exposing himself to the thirteen year old boy absolutely exhilarating. 

"Would you like to preform the fourth kiss on me, Leon? Since you truly love me?"

He knew it was dirty posing the question like that, be he didn't care. He watched as Leon sat himself up to really look at his throbbing cock. He could tell he was a bit reserved, but ended up nodding slowly.

"Rose you-you're...big." Leon said quietly, regaining a steady pace of breathing. The Chairman cooed and stepped closer to the boy, his dick not too far from his face now. He patted the child's head once again and offered nothing but kind eyes.

"Thank you my dear boy, just take in as much as you can. It'll be ok. Just remember not to use your teeth."

His words held such sincerity and kindness, Leon couldn't help but be put at ease. Rose kissed him, so it was only fair he kiss him back, right? He wouldn't lead him astray.

Leon nodded and with determination he inched toward Rose's cock, opening his mouth bit by bit before moving completely forward taking in the tip. Rose would describe himself as moderately sized, not the biggest but definitely not the smallest. Luckily he wasn't too big for the Leon's throat right from the get go. He moaned deeply as he felt the moistness of the boy's mouth start to envelope his penis. 

"Ohhhh, Leon~" he trembled, ascending into heaven.

The reality was better than he ever could have dreamed. The youngest Champion in the world was here sucking him off, the thrill of it alone would be enough to drive a man mad. He kept his hand firmly on the back of Leon's head, gradually helping him go deeper and deeper till he got to a point where the boy simply couldn't take anymore in, made clear by a slight gagging sound from Leon's end. He made it about half way, which truthfully was not bad for his first time at a blow job. Rose never stopped being impressed by his protégés efforts.

Rose stroked Leon's hair reassuringly and spoke to him through his moans.

"It's alright Leon. You'll be able to take all of me one day. For now, let me help you."

Leon made a small noise of "ok" and Rose went to work. He started to thrust his hips slowly at first, throwing his head back in pleasure. Leon had his hands placed on the Chairman's stomach, not trying to push him away but instead relying on him for support. 

"You're doing so good, Leon-you're so good." Rose said breathlessly, fingering his purple mane, petting him, praising him.

It was impossible how good Leon's mouth felt. Now it was Rose himself who was breathing heavily, doused in lust. Everytime Leon made the tinest murmur Rose lost it all over again. He looked down to see such a grand sight of Galar's Champion taking in his stiff cock, oh how he wished he could take a picture to capture this moment.

He felt himself nearing release, and held Leon's head in place firmly with both hands now, his own cheeks burning bright.

"I'm about to come, Leon. Swallow it all my love, for me."

Leon's eyes opened wide as he felt hot liquid suddenly rush down his throat. On instinct he tried to pull away, but the Chairman had a secure grip on him, the most forceful he had been with him thus far. The taste of the liquid wasn't very good, but Rose swallowed his, he guessed, so had to at least try.

He started gulping, doing his best to drink all of the Chairman's essence without choking. He squinted his eyes as tears started to form at the edges, mainly because of the sheer amount of liquid he had to swallow. When Rose was done, he pulled out and collapsed on the bed behind him. Leon took in a deep breath and coughed, his chest rapidly rising and falling. 

Immediately Rose went to his side and embraced the young boy in a hug, rubbing his back in circles and cooing in his hair.

"Oh you were wonderful Leon, simply wonderful. You made me feel incredible. Did you like it as well?"

He pulled back to look deep into Leon's golden mirrors, his own emerald ones beaming with happiness. Leon saw how much Rose loved him written all over his facd, making his heart swell. This kiss was definitely different from the others, but he couldn't deny the effect it had on his body, as well as the Chairman's. 

Leon nodded with a smile, still a bit dazed, but nonetheless happy.

Together they walked to the bathroom and got into the tub when it was full. Having Leon sit between his legs was agony, but that was something he would tackle later. He scrubbed and washed Leon's thick hair as the boy rinsed and gargled his mouth out with water from the faucet.

When they were nice and clean, the older man carried him to the bed and got under the covers. Leon rested his head upon Rose's chest all tuckered out while Rose stroked Leon's hand with his thumb, humming quietly.

"Remember Leon, not a word to anyone about this, alright?"

"Why?" Even though he was tired, a tiny bit of hurt shown through Leon's voice. Rose honestly would love nothing more to be able to kiss, dote, and fuck the boy publicly, but that was simply out of the question. 

"Well, it's just that you're still a young Champion, and young people are driven to a frenzy at the prospect of you being possibly available. It'll make more sense when you get older. But for now, promise me?"

It was frightening how easily it was for Rose to spin a lie to tell this child, although some of it was true. But the fact he refused to mention that this whole shtick was illegal would be something Leon would never, ever find out.

The Champion yawned and scooted himself closer into Rose side, nuzzling his head into the nook of his arm.

"I..promise..sir...zzzz" And like magic he was asleep. Snoring instantly away into dreamland. 

"Hmmm sir..." he yawned, resting his head back into the pillows, grinning drowsily at the fact he was being cuddled by his true love.

"Yes...I like the sound of that."


	3. Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon sees a glimpse of Rose's thorns, but the nectar is too sweet.

Leon had gotten quite good at sucking Chairman Rose off. He had it nearly perfected down to an art, learning new ways to make the Chairman tick. Hearing those moans of his as he tongued and stroked his shaft with his mouth was a reward in of itself. He loved it when Rose gripped his hair with passion, digging his fingers in so deep it was like he was getting a massage at the same time. 

Lately Rose had really gotten into the idea of having Leon blow him from under his desk, to have him secretly there at a any given time. At first Leon was worried about getting caught, but after the first couple times the worry turned into excitement. One time, Oleana came in to run through that years Gym Challenge paperwork with the Chairman and wouldn't leave for nearly _40 minutes_. 

Leon never stopped sucking though, in fact he pulled out all the stops. It was a miracle Rose didn't make a singe moan that entire time, though as soon as Oleana left Rose came so hard Leon bonked his head from the surprise. Later that day and the day after that Rose had sent Leon a shit ton of gifts and flowers as an apology. The Chairman had also scored him a nice apartment of his own, which for a 15 year old it wasn't bad at all.

He couldn't deny that he missed his baby brother, mum and Sonia back in Postwick. He still called home from time to time, but the Chairman had insisted he remain in Wyndon for the most part. Due to more and more Sponsors picking him up day by day, he didn't want him to miss out on any potential deals.

Leon sat down on his couch and turned on the telly, some challenger was taking on the Dragon Gym leader, Raihan. His eyes immediately started sparkling with wonder, he loved watching the Dragon King's battles! They were absolutely thrilling and he learned new tips and tricks everytime he did so. 

_'Him being kinda handsome also doesn't hurt...'_ he found himself thinking. He quickly shook off the thought, feeling a bit guilty that he wavered from Chairman Rose even for a second.

Although...

The Champion looked around the room; despite the plentiful gifts from fans and Rose...he had only two pictures hung up. One of him and his family when Hop was still a baby, and the second his first win as Champion with Rose by his side. He loved Rose dearly so...but he allowed himself to admit that he was incredibly lonely. Since becoming Champion he was whisked away into the spotlight right away and only really saw Rose outside of his Championship matches.

He remembered he asked if he could join the other Gym Leaders for their outings, but Rose declined him. He had said that they were technically his rivals and would also challenge him for his title so he should stay away till he got even older. When Leon looked sad at this, Rose would caress his chin and tell him thst he was just looking out for him.

Leon sighed. He knew that Rose loved him and always got his back, but maybe now that he was 15 he could venture out to make some friends his age. He knew at least Raihan was either the same age or one year older than he was.

_-ding dong!-_

The doorbell suddenly ringing snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook head and grabbed the remote, turning off the telly before leaping over the couch parkour style. He opened the door expecting to find someone, but no one was there. He looked down to see a small package with a big 'To Leon' with a rose stamp sticker plastered upon it.

He grabbed it and went back inside, opening it with glee since he knew it was from his Chairman. In it was a shimmery box, and in that was a small phallic shaped device, a bottle of clear liquid and instructions. Leon blushed and took the device out to admire it, rotating it all over before realizing it was shaped like Chairman Rose's cock. He set it down on the table and opened the booklet.

Inside it was Rose's handwriting. 

**_"My Darling Leon,_**

**_You're old enough to start exploring your body without me. Place this inside you after coating it with the lube provided inside, and leave it there till you see me after your match today. Text me saying, "I got it" after you've placed it all the way inside your rear. I'll have a present for you if you win today~_**

**____ ******

**_****_ **

_**Love, Rose"** _

_****_

_****_

  


Leon blushed immensely and stared at the replica of Chairman Rose's penis. He wanted that...inside him...??? In his butt?? Leon was truly perplexed but the Chariman was no doubt waiting for that text of his to come through, and he wouldn't even dare thinking of ever lying to Rose. 

He made sure all his blinds were shut before undressing, tying up his now shoulder length mane into a messy ponytail. He took a deep breath to calm himself, there was no reason to get all worked up afterall...everything Rose did to him always felt good, so there was no place for any doubt in his mind. 

He took the bottle with the clear liquid and dumped it on his hand, at first it felt kinda burny, but then kinda chilly? Weird. He proceeded to coat the dildo in it completely, gulping his nerves away as he laid back down on the couch, holding it at his entrance. He took another deep breath and moved it forward, wincing as the tip went in, the lube coating his inner ring to help the dildo's travels. 

His eyes opened wide, shoving it deeper a tiny bit at a time. Wow this felt like it was just not supposed to be in here, but it's what the Chairman wanted from him. The cock replica was beginning to stretch him, the feeling was honestly scary wrapped in pleasure all at once. He couldn't really describe how he was feeling except...full? It still kinda hurt but whatever that liquid was it was helping numb a lot of the pain too.

"Oh...ohhhhh" Leon moaned at it finally reached the end, now fully all the way in his ass. There was a base on the bottom for safety reasons he assumed, and laid there for a second, feeling the silicone dick inside his body. 

He eased himself up, trying not to bend too much, which in the end proved really difficult when he was putting his clothes back on. After a good ten minutes he finally got there, a solid flush of red staining his cheeks. He took out his phone and texted the Chairman like he asked, and within seconds the dildo began to vibrate.

"Aaah!!!" Leon was NOT expecting that and collapsed ontl the floor, the cock inside him sending vibrations all throughout his body. He writhed and moaned, it was hitting him in spots, _good_ spots, and Leon couldn't even think straight. Without him knowing tears began to fall down his face, burning brightly from the onslaught of the dildo in his ass.

He grabbed his phone the best he could and texted 'too much!!!' To the Chairman hoping he would make it stop. 

Within seconds, the vibrating didn't stop but instead lightened up, only slightly buzzing now. Leon gasped for air as he pulled himself up, grasping his stomach as he did. He texted 'thank you' and got back a winky face emoji.

Leon smiled at the Chairman's attempt at being hip, but then stood frozen at the realization he was going to have to do a Pokémon battle with this thing in him. He wiped his tears away and started to take deep breaths, even with it on a lighter setting all he could focus on was the foreign object in his butt. But he had to win this upcoming battle....somehow. He walked with some effort to his kitchen to splash water on his face in hopes to cool himself down some. His battle was in a hour so he had to get ready soon, he put on his Champion cap and grabbed his pokeballs before heading out the door.

He wondered what his present would be when he won.

-

The battle was certainly tough, maybe one of his toughest yet. Leon had slipped up a few times picking the wrong move at the wrong time, though he blamed that on the fact that there was a vibrating cock up his asshole.

But in the end he won as usual, and preformed his traditional Champion Pose, sending the crowd into a tizzy. They chanted his name as he left the pitch, and in return he waved and blew kisses to them all. They ate it up.

His Rotom Phone's notification went off, and saw that he had a text from Rose to come to his private VIP lounge. Leon hoped to Arceus he would get to take this thing out soon, his butt was starting to hurt.

When he arrived at the lounge, Rose greeted him with a smile, and he greeted him the same way back, hugging warmly before kissing eachother deeply. Rose pulled away and removed his cap from his head, setting it to the side.

"Congratulations my Champion. Once again the title is yours to keep! I knew you had it in you!"

Rose laughed at his little joke, with Leon joining in half heartedly. He tightened his grip on the Chairman's suit and blushed, looking up at him and then down, then up again.

"Um...Sir...can I-"

"Oh!" Rose clapped in exclamation, kissing the Champion on the forehead. "Yes of course, your present! Don't worry I have it here for you in fact!" He moved Leon gently to the couch in the lounge and stared at him rather hungrily.

"Remove your clothes for me first, my love."

A small bead of sweat ran Leon's face as he looked over his shoulder. He had liked blowing Rose in his office sure...but these were really big windows overlooking a stadium that still had people in it.

"Sir, the windows-"

"Oh don't worry, they're tinted! No one can see us!" 

Rose made the 'go on' gesture with his hands, and Leon nodded in compliance. He first removed his shirt, then his shorts, followed by leggings and lastly his underwear. He was fully exposed, bearing it all to the Chairman who looked at his toned body like it was a piece of steak. Leon felt for the first time....degraded?

"Turn over and show me your ass, my dear Leon" Rose insisted and once again Leon complied. Blushing as he showed him the still buzzing dildo deep in his ass.

Without warning, Rose grabbed the device and pulled it out, giving Leon such instant relief he moaned, his voice breaking. He was so happy to have it out now. It felt okay at first but as time went on it was making his insides sore.

"I'm so glad you liked your first gift, my dear. It looks like you handled it swimmingly. Now for being such a good boy...here is your second present."

Because Leon was turned around and distracted, he hadn't heard Rose unzip his pants and prepare himself. After finally being free of the dildo, Rose had pushed his actual cock deep inside him with one fell swoop.

"Hnnmnghhhh!!!!" Leon grimaced, not expecting Rose to shove himself all the way in like that, or at all! The Chairman was thrusting in and out at such a quick pace, the feeling of a static dildo could not compare at all to a throbbing penis impaling him over and over.

"Ah-ah! S-Sir! Ahhh!!"

He felt pain, pleasure, pain, fire, ice all in rapid succession, he couldn't even begin to really explain how he felt. He had his hands pressed up against the windows and looked down onto the crowd. They truly had no idea he was up here getting fucked by the Chairman.

Rose himself was completely lost in the euphoria. He dug his hand into Leon's hair and held on to it like a Ponyta's rein. His other hand was gripping Leon's thigh, it was so muscular for a kid his age, absolutely perfect for his grasp.  
He picked up the pace, his balls slapping against Leon's skin, pounding into the Champion without a care in the world.

He had initially planned on taking his first time in somewhere more romantic, but the idea of screwing his brains out surrounded by people, even though they couldn't see them, it made Rose drool.

Leon's ass was starting to feel unbelievablely good, whatever spot Rose was hitting he hit it over, and over, and over again. Leon couldn't think, he couldn't breath. His body was being wracked and his mind couldn't keep up. His head was feeling sore from the constant hair pulling but he couldn't even find it in him to ask Rose to stop. Even that was beginning to feel good, his whole body was feeling sensitive as hell.

Suddenly Rose pulled out and turned Leon around, picking him up with ease and slamming him against a window that wasn't near a couch, and promptly entered him again in one fell swoop. The new angle made Leon wail, wrapping around his arms and legs around the Chairman as if to hold on for dear life.

Rose thrusted upward with quickening speed, his breathing was ragged but he held himself steady. He leaned forward to whisper a hot breath into Leon's ear.

"Do you love your gift, Leon?" His voice was deep and husky, so different from his usually smooth as vanilla tone. Leon moaned, his eyes lidded and mouth agape, he could hardly focus.

Rose madd a particularly rough upward motion, causing the Champion to whine rather loudly. Again he repeated his question, "Do you love your gift, Leon?"

Leon nodded, hiccuping through his tears and gasps for air. "Y-Yes Sir! I l-love my gift! Yes!!!"

"And you love me, right Leon?" His emerald eyes pierced into Leon's golden ones, serious and oddly...cold. The young Champion nodded again and pulled himself in closer to the Chairman's chest.

"Y-yes-yes! I love you Sir! M-more than anything!"

At that Rose stopping moving and held Leon in place, releasing all of fluid inside, filling him up. Leon gasped at the new sensation and grasped at the Chariman. Rose had shown his love to him time and time again. Leon had meant it when he said he loved him, but this was the first time he felt he was on unequal grounds. 

Before they would hug eachother, kiss eachother, blow eachother and it felt like the love was spread equally between them. But this time...Rose had the field completely here. 

There was no way Rose would let Leon do to him the same thing. The way he looked at him like food, presenting him to everyone unknowingly. He felt small.

Rose let Leon down on the ground, watching the white liquid ooze out of him, grinning at his work. Leon was on his knees, gasping trying to regain his composure. He felt Rose's hand on the back of his head and looked up with heavy eyes while panting. The Chairman held his cock next to Leon's face, which was covered in fluids.

Rose smiled sweetly, "Clean me off, won't you darling?" 

Without question Leon took the Chairman's penis, all the way down to the hilt. He bobbed and sucked like a good boy would do, his heart still fluttering whenever Rose complimented him. 

Grabbing his violet mane by both sides, he released again down his throat, staying there till Leon had sucked him dry. When he was finished he knelt down to his eye level, patting his head while he placed a tender kiss upon his sweaty forehead.

"Good boy, Leon. I love you."


	4. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets a taste of freedom and wants more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Since crossing over the bridge to the sexual side of their relationship, Chairman Rose made sure to take advantage of it whenever he could. Beckoning Leon to his office whenever he wanted, even more so than usual.

He would skip their usual routine of tender kissing and secret blow jobs to just get to fucking Leon on his desk. Occasionally Rose would take a call while he was deep in Leon's ass, pounding into him while covering his mouth so he wouldn't be heard. Afterward he would pepper him with quick kisses on his exposed neck and chest, call him sweet names as he grabbed his hair, holding him close.

Leon always moaned for his Chairman, clinging on tight to his suit, legs wrapped around his dad bod. But as time went on, he found himself missing the former dynamics they had previously established between them. He missed those tender kisses, making the Chairman be the one that moaned lustfully into the sky. As if the more he got older, the only thing that mattered was the Chairman's satisfaction, not his. Not like how it was before.

Now Leon was always the one that got naked, the only one that got fucked relentlessly. No longer did Rose suck his dick lovingly with care, making him feel good and taken care of, Leon was always expected to open his mouth to please him after they made love.

That's what the Chairman called it, but Leon wasn't quite sure anymore.

Once, Leon had asked Rose a question right around after he had just turned seventeen. They had spent a night together in the Hotel again after a spectacular party Rose put together for him. He remembered it so clearly.

The Chairman had come into the bathroom to help Leon wash his hair, the mood felt soft and sensual. Candles were flickering about, reflecting off of the water with ambient music echoing off the marble walls. He turned around and put his best bedroom eyes to work, laying his hand on the Chairman's knee.

He had asked if he could lie the Chairman back and be the one to enter him this time. 100% serious.

Rose laughed softly and turned him back around, resuming in washing his hair and said a few words that burned into Leon's memory forever.

_"Oh my love, that's just not how it works. Now let me take care of you."_

And that was that. He never brought it up again.

Honestly, Leon was crushed. He loved the Chairman! He truly did...but he missed him. The Chairman from earlier when he would hold him in his arms, tell him stories and listen to him whenever he wanted, making him feel truly, truly loved.

A thought entered Leon's mind that he quickly shook off. The thought that the Chairman was merely biding his time till he could get to fuck him, and that he really didn't care what he had to say. No...he couldn't think like that. Rose loved him, and that he was sure of...

Another popular time and place were the locker rooms before a match. The Chairman would pin him against the wall, holding his legs while he thrust upward into Leon's asshole, pounding into him while nipping at his neck. Rose never kissed Leon as he did this because he wanted to hear him moan and mutter his name, because to Rose it was better than getting high.

Other times he would bend him over one of the benches and let gravity help him out, fucking him with furious speed as Leon wailed, gripping onto the edge of the bench for dear life. After, the Chairman would always shove a plug in his entrance, keeping everything in till after his match. He would kiss the panting teenager on the head and say _'it's so you'll will know that I would be right there with you during the battle'_ and then send Leon out to the arena, in front of thousands of people to fight, expected to preform as usual while filled with the Chairman's seed.

The following day Rose would absolutely spoil the boy with flowers, sports gear, nearly every expensive gift under the sun with note that said _'I love you Dandelion ❤'_ and Leon's heart would melt. The Chairman was all Leon ever knew after all. He knew him best but... The small lingering feeling of loneliness never went away.

Leon looked up at Rose Tower with determination radiating off his face. He was dead set on asking Rose to go home for a visit of any kind. It had been so long, and his mother's badgering reached a new threshold that he couldn't stand anymore. He missed them dearly, and so today was the day! He hopped in place and gently slapped his cheeks to psych himself up, something he got in the habit of doing during the Championship matches.

He took a few steps toward the door before hearing a voice call out to him in the distance. 

"Heee~eeeyyy!!! Champiooooonnn!" 

Leon turned his head to see the young Dragon Gym Leader Raihan running toward him at full speed. Wait...Raihan?! He had only really seen him on TV or far away around stadiums, he never got around to talking to any of the other Gym Leaders, and now one was...so close!!! Raihan slowed to a stop in front of Leon and smiled downward, towering over the young Champion. Leon's golden eyes widened and his cheeks got red, stepping back to get a full look at the fellow teenager.

_'What the hell- he's so tall! But he's around my age!!'_ Leon thought before shaking his head. He forgot he was in public for a hot minute and fixed his posture, needing to make sure he kept up appearances while out and about.

"Uh, hey there! How can I help you, Gym Leader?" He smacked himself a million times over in his head for that one. Raihan smirked and pointed at him, his blue eyes shimmering like the raging ocean. 

"That's future Champion to you! Since you already know who I am, I'll keep this short! I can finally enter the bracket to challenge you for your title, and mark my words I'm gonna beat you this year!"

Leon stood dumbfounded at this explosive display of war. People challenging him for his title wasn't new obviously, but he forgot that Gym Leaders were able to get the chance to. This must be what Rose meant when he said the Gym Leaders would be his future rivals. He blinked and pointed at himself.

"Wait, you...wanna be my rival?" Raihan nodded vigorously and pumped his fists.

"Yes!! Exactly! Couldn't have said it better myself! I've been watching you over the years, and the way you fight is incredible! BUT you've had that crown," he jabbed toward the bill of his baseball cap, referencing the custom made design, "for way too long for my taste, and it's time a new King reigned over Galar! And its gonna be ME!" He grinned stupidly while pointing at himself with full confidence.

Leon huffed out a laugh and crossed his arms, feeling a new found passion rile up inside him. This was exciting! The up and coming, rough around the edges Dragon Gym Leader was interested in him, personally! To be his rival but details, details. "You can certainly try, Raihan of Hammerlocke! You're a fierce trainer yourself! I'll gladly take you on, and keep my winning streak going strong!"

"Those are fightin' words!" He and Raihan locked eyes, electricity and fire igniting between them. Both of them grinning with excitement and chaotic teenager energy. This was the most interaction Leon had with another trainer one on one and it only increased his desire more for outside companionship. Being around someone his age made him feel so refreshed! Suddenly Raihan's phone sounded off, putting a end to their Shonen Stare Showdown. He checked it like a reflex before looking back at Leon with a slightly bummed look.

"Hey mate, I gotta run but I'm glad I ran into ya! Give me your phone right quick before I go."

"Oh!" He replied, trying his best to mask his disappointed tone. His run in with his new rival was so short, he was hoping they could talk for a little while longer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, tossing it to the other boy. "Okay sure, here. But what for?"

Without warning Raihan put his arm around Leon and outstretched the other one holding the phone far out in front of him. He pulled Leon in, not giving him much time to react and clicked a button. "Say 'Champion'!!"

"Wah!!"

In a flash the picture was taken before Leon could even blink. He watched as Raihan hastily messed with the buttons before tossing the phone back to him. Leon fumbled a bit catching it, and watched as his new rival jogged off into the distance. He turned and waved, smirking a shit-eating grin.

"Consider that a rare memento from the new Champion!! On the house!!"

Raihan laughed out loud all the way till Leon couldn't see him anymore. He looked down at his phone to see that Raihan had added himself to Leon's contact list, and he had made the personal icon the selfie they just took. By far it was the worst picture of Leon to ever exist, but he absolutely loved it.

Wait... It hit him that he actually had Raihan's number now in his phone. Raihan's number!!! His face tinted with pink as he brought the phone to his lips, smiling as wide as his face allowed. More determined than ever, he ran into Rose Tower to talk to the Chairman about his request. He was filled with newfound energy, and wasn't gonna take no for an answer!

Or so he thought.

-

"Ah-ah!..." Leon moaned into the Chairman's desk as Rose jack-hammered swiftly into him, their skin slapping loudly against each other. His head was yanked up by Rose grabbing a fistful of his hair, with the other one slapping his ass at intervals, leaving a red mark in its wake. Rose grunted and leaned closer, breathing hot air into Leon's ear.

"My love, you feel as wonderful as ever~Moan for me, darling."

"Ahnnnn... _S-Sir..._ " Leon's face flushed red as he complied, shuddering with emotion as his hips jerked forward with each thrust.

He had burst into the Chairman's office like usual, eager to ask his question. But before he got the chance, Rose had embraced him tightly and welcomed him with a deep kiss. Instantly he began to disrobe the boy and guided him toward his desk. Leon tried to get words out but the Chairman wouldn't listen, and talked over him instead.

"I've been waiting for you, my dear! Let's not keep me holding on any longer, alright?"

Before he knew it, all his clothes were gone and he was bent over the desk, that determination and vigor from earlier snuffed out. He gripped on tight to the edge of the desk as Rose pulled partially out only to slam back in with harsh speed, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves buried deep within Leon's ass. Leon wailed loudly, arching his back against the pull of the Chairman's grasp, his heart beating heavily against his chest. Rose pounded into him again and again, never letting up. His thick cock slamming into the hole that knew him all too well. It throbbed inside him, radiating with sinful heat. He tossed his head back and slapped Leon's ass again particularly hard this time in the same spot, causing the boy to wince which in return caused Rose to moan louder.

"Ohh my love, you feel so good! Do you love me, Leon?"

He let go of his purple mane and turned him around so his legs now rested upon the Chairman's shoulders. He yanked his hips closer to sink in as deep as possible, resulting in another whine escaping from Leon's mouth. He looked up at the older man with lidded eyes, watching as impaled with lust.

Less like they were lovers, and more like he was a- _'No...don't think like that...don't think like that...nnnn'_ he shook his head slightly, cutting his own thoughts off.

Leon's breath ran ragged as he clenched his eyes shut, feeling the Chairman stretching him out more and more. Every time Rose fucked him, he always asked the same thing. And every time Leon responded with the same answer, and 99% of the time he meant it but ...

This was that 1% where he didn't know for sure.

Rose grabbed Leon's dick and began pumping, making Leon gasp as his eyes shot wide open. He nodded desperately and mewled with lust, the Chairman working his magic on his shaft.

"Y-yes Sir! I love you, Sir!" Rose nodded, satisfied with the answer. He let go of the boy's dick before he was done and returned his hand to holding his shapely hips. Leon whined at his penis being unfulfilled, and tried to reach over to take care of it himself, only for his hand to be grabbed and pinned down. Rose shook his head,

"No my love, don't make a mess." And simply continued on with his thrusting. Suddenly he pulled Leon up to embrace him, his ass barely still on the desk. Leon wrapped his legs around the older man and jerked his hips as Rose came into him, filling up his ass once again. Rose slowly lowered Leon to the floor, and without being instructed the boy took in Rose's cock into his mouth and began sucking. Rose moaned with delight, grabbing the wild purple mane of his Champion to hump into his face with lust dripping desire. It wasn't long before he came again, holding Leon's head in place until he swallowed it all down as he was expected to. Leon gasped for air once the Chairman stumbled back, wiping his mouth still kneeling on the floor. 

The Chairman fixed his pants and went to pat Leon on the head, his green eyes shimmering down at him.

"My love you felt so good today! Thank you for coming to visit me, I surely needed it."

Leon smiled softly and nodded, grabbing the desk to slowly pull himself up. "You're welcome Sir...I'm...glad I could help."

Rose brought him his clothes along with a fresh plug, reaching around Leon's waist and inserting it into his entrance. He planted a small kiss on Leon's sweaty forehead as he handed him uniform. "Wouldn't want to make a mess, right love?" He smiled, brushing a small purple strand aside and tucking it behind his ear.

"Right...Sir." Leon nodded again, halfhearted this time.

Rose hummed in satisfaction and went to straighten up his desk as Leon put on his clothes back on slowly, facing away from the Chairman. Leon set his hat back on his head and paused. He still wanted to make his request, and even though it didn't initially go how he wanted, he still could shoot his shot. He gulped slightly, clenching his fist as he turned to look at the now sitting Chairman, who resumed work as if nothing just happened.

"Um, actually Sir, there was something I wanted to ask you-"

"Leon, I love making time for you, but I really must get back to work now." Leon flinched slightly, usually that would be the end of it but he had already done all that psyching up. He took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sir I really wanted-"

"Can it please wait till tonight Leon? That's when I was planning to take you to a restaurant, as a surprise." Rose said all this without looking up from his paperwork, and guilt instantly ran through Leon's body.

"S-Surprise? Sorry Sir I didn't-" he looked down at his shoes, a cold anxious sweat breaking out all over his body, now embarrassed that he even tried.

Rose sighed and got back up from his chair, walking over to the teenager to gently grasp his chin. He tilted his face so their eyes met, giving him a soft smile.

"It's okay, my dear Champion. I forgive you. Just go home and get some rest. I'll see you later tonight, alright?"

Leon gazed down and to the side, his lids at half open before he nodded slightly, softly replying "Yes Sir" before heading out on his way.

He started the day with so much energy, and optimism but he didn't get to do what he set out to do, and honestly felt quite defeated. More than defeated, he felt a little mad. His brows furrowed in frustration as tears started to form in the corners of his eyes, heat rising in his cheeks as a deep frown developed. All he wanted to do was to go home for a visit, and for Rose to just...just TALK to him again. Leon was so close to just jumping on his Charizard to fly all the way to Postwick but he couldn't risk his Sponsors or...Rose getting upset. They could take away everything they had given him and his family and leave them with nothing. No...he couldn't risk that. Honestly, it made him even angrier.

He needed to blow off some steam. He whipped out his phone and clicked on Raihan's name. He stood there staring at the screen as he hovered over the call button. Was this too soon? He had only just met the guy, and besides preforming for crowds, he wasn't really well versed on social situations. He relented and decided to open up a chat window instead. He took a deep breath and began typing. After a few seconds he sent his message, staring at the chat log while tapping his foot on the ground. He had saw Raihan had read it, but he wasn't replying yet. Wasn't text supposed to be less anxiety inducing than phone calls?

Then, those dreaded three dots popped up and _-boop!-_ Raihan replied! Leon read the message with a smile and jumped into the air, punching his fist to the sky. 

"Yesss!!!" Not wanting to waste any time, he released his Charizard and hopped on, soaring towards his home at top speed. Even though their meet up wouldn't be for a couple more hours, he was just too excited to wait. His first real hangout with another person! 

He got home and quickly cleaned himself up, showering; making sure to keep the plug in it's place despite wanting nothing more to take it out. He knew Rose would check later and didn't want to deal with the aftermath. After he was finished he put on fresh clothes and just a tiny bit of makeup to make his angles look good. He looked at the clock for the time, it was 2:45 pm. Leon groaned, tossing himself onto the couch, getting out his phone to stare at the selfie they had taken together. 

_'Four more hours....then we can battle!'_ He nodded to himself for reassurance, and turned on the TV to help the time go by. Whatever was on the screen, Leon didn't pay any attention to, for only one thing occupied his mind for the entire time. Completely forgetting about the 'date' he had with the Chairman later that evening.

-

Raihan walked into Wyndon Stadium with wonder, his blue eyes sparkling with joy, taking everything in. Hammerlocke Stadium was pretty big, but Wyndon's felt HUUUGE! He smiled a big toothy grin, spinning around as he walked, taking in all his surroundings. He stopped midway when he saw Leon in the center doing his trademark Champion pose. Leon returned to form and greeted him with his own grin.

"Glad you could make it Dragon Leader! I was worried you wouldn't show!" He really wasn't but he couldn't help but amp up the theatrics. Raihan laughed, pointing at him while flashing his signature fang.

"In your dreams, Champion! No way I was gonna turn down a up close and personal match!"

Swishing his cape open dramatically, he took out a single pokeball and held it out in front of him. He had done this song and dance for seven years now but this was the first time since...well forever that he felt the fire of passion burning within him again. He grinned as wide as his face would allow.

"Since this isn't official, it'll be one Pokémon only! Choose wisely!"

Raihan removed his own pokeball from his hoodie pocket and rotated it in his hand. "Feh, I only need one to take you down!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing!"

"Ha! If you say so! Let's get this party started already!"

Leon nodded, eyes burning brightly with excitement. "Yes, let's! Go Charizard!"

He wound up the pitch and tossed the ball into the arena, releasing his trusty lizard with flames ablazing. A manic grin spread onto Raihan's face before he tossed his head back, roaring to the heavens.

"Rattle em good, Duraludon!!" The metal Pokémon growled as it touched down on the floor, presenting its claws and fangs proudly. A fiery passion that had been subconsciously missing from Leon's heart flared up again, he bounced in place; unable to stand still like he used to so long ago.

This feeling...it was incredible! Raihan had brought out something from within him that he didn't even realize, and he clung onto it for dear life. Their battle raged on, their experience as trainers shining brightly now more than ever. Duraludon was at a type disadvantage but that didn't stop either of them. The way Raihan directed it was nothing short of masterful, Leon couldn't help but have stars in his eyes at the display before him.

None of them kept track of time, but it ended way too quickly for Leon's sake. He had come out of it victorious and was left breathing heavily at the battle's conclusion. Raihan rubbed his hair and scowled at himself.

"Ah dammit! I made too many mistakes, next time I'll do better for sure." 

Leon ran up to him with open arms, cheeks flushed. "Raihan, what are you talking about?! You were amazing! That was most exhilarating fight I've had in years!" 

He smiled slightly at the praise, moving his hand to the back of his neck. "Please, I've seen your fights! You've had some real wild ones, this was nothin' I'm sure."

"No, I'm serious!" Leon held out his hand to his new rival with a beaming grin. "This was seriously a treasure, mate. Thank you for the great battle."

With a short huff of amusement Raihan gladly took Leon's hand and shook it gracefully, before pulling each other into a hug. When they broke apart, Leon's heart began to beat faster upon realizing how close he was to Raihan's face. He smelt a bit like smoke, not the cigarette kind but the crackling fire kind...like a campfire. The aroma was intoxicating; encircling and overpowering his entire being, which led to his body to proceed moving on its own. He got up on his tippy toes and planted a small kiss on Raihan's cheek.

Blue eyes widened slightly in surprise and raised his hand to rub it, with Leon stepping back wide eyed as well.

"What was that for now?" Raihan asked genuinely. There wasn't a inkling of anger to be found anywhere, just bewilderment. Small beads of sweat started to form on Leon's forehead, worried for a second he had screwed things up.

He remembered what the Chairman told him long ago, that you kiss someone when you truly and deeply care about them. Leon believed he did, but he couldn't very well tell Raihan that. Technically they had only known each other for a few hours, but the effect the Dragon Gym Leader had on him was something he couldn't explain.

"Uh well," Leon regained his posture and put up a front. "I felt bad that you lost so consider that consolation prize!" He winked at the end, getting a hearty laugh out of his rival.

A deep red formed in Raihan's cheeks as he playfully shoved Leon back in retaliation. "I'll take it for now, but I won't settle! I'm comin' for that crown of yours, Leon!"

Before Leon could respond his phone went off, and he checked it as of on autopilot. Predictably, it was a text from Rose about their dinner date tonight. Rose!!

"Shit!" Leon hurriedly read the contents of the text as quick as he could, doing his best to hide his worry from Raihan.

**[My dear Leon, I'm sending a Flying Taxi to your apartment in one hour and it will take you to our destination. I'll be off of work soon, see you then.]**

One hour...he had enough time, he could make it. Raihan cocked his head to the side, leaning a bit forward to try to get a look at Leon's face. "You alright there, mate? No one died did they?" Quickly Leon shoved his phone back in his pocket and called out Charizard. He waved his hands reassuringly and smiled at his friend, keeping his panic under wraps.

"Yeah, yeah! Everything's fine! I forgot I had a meeting to get to so I gotta get the lead out!" Charizard flapped it's mighty wings and hovered off the ground, Leon gave Raihan one last look, holding his fist in the air like a salute. "I'll text you, mate! See ya!!"

"You better!" And at that they took off, speeding toward the exit of the Stadium. Raihan shielded his eyes and watched as the orange blur disappeared, smiling to himself. He started to pick up his bags and head out himself, and put both hands behind his head. "The Champ's not so bad after all! I don't know what Nessa was talkin' about."

-

After rushing home and getting ready, time seemed to move in a blink of an eye. Before he knew it the Flying Taxi had arrived, waiting for him outside. Leon rushed down and boarded, and was whisked away to Chairman Rose's restaurant of choice. It was his favorite one in Hulbury, Leon guessed as much. It wasn't much a surprise in that regard but, he still laughed lightly to himself. The Chairman was so predictable.

He stepped out of the cab wearing a fresh jersey with pants, complete with his trademark hat and cape. He rarely went anywhere without them as they were his signature identifiers, along with his wild purple mane. It had grown a little bit past his shoulders now and while before he wanted to grow it out to complete his look, lately in the back of his mind there's been an inch of wanting to cut it short again. He couldn't explain why. He sighed and walked into the restaurant, immediately he was greeted by staff members who were expecting him. They guided him toward the back of the restaurant to the private section and opened the doors for him, revealing Rose already sitting down waiting. Rose looked up from his phone and smiled, opening his arms wide.

"There's my Champion! Come sit, you must be hungry!"

Leon nodded slightly and seated himself, setting his cape on the back of his chair. The waiters bowed their heads and left the room, shutting the door behind them. On the surface it looked like a normal dinner between the Macro Cosmos Chairman and the Champion, why would it be out of the ordinary? The Chairman endorsed the Champion after all and no doubt plenty of business things to talk about. Rose knew this and took advantage of the fact that he could have secret dates out in the open, so to speak. They were still behind closed doors after all.

As soon as the doors shut, Rose leaned over to kiss Leon on the cheek. Leon huffed a small smile, he was happy to receive a tender kiss but he still held some irritation from earlier. He looked down to see that there were no menus to be found and raised a brow. Rose took notice and smiled softly, tucking a purple strand behind Leon's ear.

"Don't worry about ordering, my dear. I have food on the way already so it'll be nice and-"

Leon snapped his head to look at Rose, his brows furrowed down.

"What? Rose I'm seventeen you.. you don't have to order for me anymore I can do it myself." He clenched his fist against his leg, trying not to raise his voice. Green eyes widened as Rose recalled his hand. This was new.

"Well I ordered your favorite so it would be nearly ready for you when you arrived Leon, that's all. You always let me order for you so-"

"Well- what if I wanted a different dish this time? I didn't even get a chance to pick."

Leon clenched both fists now tight against he legs. He felt a slight pang of guilt, Rose was just trying to be considerate but he still robbed him of a choice, even if it was as small as what dish he wanted to eat. This isn't even what he wanted to discuss tonight but something inside him wouldn't let it go. Rose sighed and laid his arm on the table, looking at Leon with uneven brows.

"I don't appreciate being cut off, Leon. Besides this never bothered you before. Do you have something to say?" 

A small bead of sweat trickled down Leon's forehead. He looked down at his trembling white knuckles; was he shaking? He had no idea why he was so nervous. Rose has never been violent with him in all their years together, but here he was hesitating about bringing something up. Then again when he tried this morning he was brushed aside to make way for Rose's personal pleasure, and all the other times he was shut down when trying to ask something. Leon didn't want to make the Chairman mad but...

After that battle with Raihan earlier today, he had a taste of something he wasn't aware he was missing.

Freedom.

It sounded ridiculous at first, Leon could fly anywhere he wanted in.... Wyndon. It's where he was needed most so why would he go anywhere else? Everyone knew he had a tendency to get lost so for his safety he wouldn't let him go out of the city unless he had someone with him. The Gym Leaders would have their yearly meet up in Wyndon but Leon was never allowed to go, since would encounter them later when they challenged him for his title. Until three years ago, Sonia would text him asking when she could come see him but he was always booked up. Always doing whatever schedule Rose had him on. He knew being the Champion was hard work, and he was all for it-still all for it! But he felt so disconnected to the rest of the people in Galar who looked up to him.

Most of all he just wanted to go home.

His mom knew and accepted his new duties as Champion but she was starting to worry about not seeing her eldest son for so long. As far as she knew, Leon was in good hands. She would always ask Leon to ask if Rose could just make a tiny exception just this once. After all he left home on his journey when he was ten like many other trainers did. He traveled the world before so why couldn't he do so again? Time slowed down for Leon as he processed his thoughts, but he had only kept the Chairman waiting for a couple of seconds. He gulped quietly before taking a deep breath, closing his eyes and regaining his composure. He looked at Rose and started to open his mouth before the door opened and the staff came in with their food.

They set down a bisque in front of Rose and seafood curry in front of Leon, complete with biscuits and small salads on the side. Everything looked and smelled absolutely divine. Rose thanked the staff, or at least Leon assumed so, as all the sound was muffled around him as he gazed down at the delicious looking dish. It really was his favorite... every time they came here he always got the same thing without fail. Rose knew him best...everything fortunate that happened to him was because of Rose. He looked after him, cared for him...loved him. Why did his heart feel so twisted up about this?

He felt his face begin to heat up and his vision get blurry. Tears were welling up against his wishes, but he did everything In his power to not let any tears fall, especially not when he was around other people. The waiters left as soon as they arrived, leaving Rose and Leon to their dinner. Uncomfortable tension filled the room as they sat in silence, not touching the hot food laid before them, the steam dissipating into the air.

Rose looked at the boy with lidded eyes, his expression unreadable. Slowly he reached over to grasp Leon's trembling hand, grasping it gently yet firm all at once. Leon inhaled sharply at his touch, desperately trying to pull himself together. A small sigh escaped Rose's lips as he leaned in ever so slightly.

"Leon, you know you can tell me anything right?" Leon's instinct to laugh and whip his head around gave him hypothetical whiplash.

_'HA!'_ He thought, _'what a huge lie that is!'_ He so badly wanted to say the words out loud, but as soon as they appeared in his mind he felt gutted. Leon was growing tired of this emotional back and forth happening within him, yet he truly didn't know how to deal with this. His mind was simultaneously in a fog yet on fire, and every time he tried to put the fire out more fog would appear.

Leon took a shaky breath, sniffling as he wiped his just on the cusp of crying eyes with his free hand. It felt like it was taking him forever to compose himself, quite honestly the whole thing felt terrible. Right as he puffed out his chest; finally preparing to recite his rehearsed request, Rose held out a single finger.

"Ah, before we get started, I have something to show you. This was going to be revealed later but, I feel like now is a good of time as any."

Rose turned slightly to retrieve something from his pocket, missing the brief expression of frustration that Leon had twisted upon his face. He had just about had it! He kept getting cut off and he felt like he was reaching critical mass levels of explosion. His body prickled up in preparation but swiftly stopped as soon as Rose turned back around, holding some kind of pamphlet in his hands. The whiplash was dizzying that's for sure, but Leon still managed to process and read what was written on it out loud. He raised his eyebrow.

"Champion Leon's...Spectacular Star Tour? Sir...what is this?

Rose chuckled to himself as he handed the pamphlet to Leon, flashing him a comforting smile that didn't quite match his eyes, but it was so slight that Leon didn't catch it. He brought his hands together and placed them on the table, never taking his gaze off of the Champion.

"As you previously mentioned, you are seventeen; practically an adult in this world of ours. As you know, since I manage you, your image, stocks and business model, it was reported to me that compared to Wyndon, your reach in other cities aren't as high as we expected. You're famous everywhere of course, but not as much as we projected. So, with that in mind, I proposed to the board that you go on a Tour to these cities. Travelling place to place, inspiring children and seeking out potential gym challengers and what not."

"Wait...Chairman do you mean..."At that moment it was as if the sun itself was shining, sparkling out from Leon's face. His mouth hung slightly agape, his eyebrows raised high upon his forehead.

"Of course, these means that you are scoping out someone who could potentially defeat you, and take everything you've worked for away but; our data does show your main demographic is generally children, so the more children and their families see of you, your popularity couldn't do anything but skyrocket." He paused, smirking charmingly at his young lovers face, knowing he won this battle before Leon could even start it. "And yes, it does mean you get to visit your hometown for a while, so you're welcome, my love."

Leon gripped the pamphlet so tight that it began to crinkle, tears welling up in his eyes from happiness, his chest overflowing with relief. Feelings of unease and anger still rolled around in his mind but the current situation pushed them aside, forcefully. He lept out of his chair to give Rose a rather strong hug, gripping him tightly. The Chairman chuckled and returned the embrace, stroking his hair with a satisfied smile.

"Mmmm, I do have rules for you to follow and keep in mind Leon. Per the name you will have to visit several cities so you can't spend all your time in Postwick, and I will be sending a chaperone with you to keep you on schedule and on track. There's also one more thing..."

He slowly pulled Leon off by the shoulders, and proceeded to bring his forehead closer to Leon's smaller one. With deliberate intention he rubbed his thumb over his plush lips, bringing up his other hand to cup the back of his head, brushing past his purple locks. Leon shuddered as Rose tickled the back of his neck, noticing the demeanor of the older man changing. He gulped lightly as Rose leaned in close to his ear, breathing hot air cascading down the side of his face.

"Every night..." Rose started in a raspy, hushed tone that Leon honestly found rather hot. The Chairman knew this all too well and continued with his poison. "I want you video call with me, pleasuring yourself with that special toy I made for you. Every night. Do you understand, Leon?"

Chairman Rose eased back, moving his hands back down to the boy's shoulders; who was looking at him with wide eyes. The happiness he felt at the prospect of traveling was still there, but the unease he had earlier had came crawling back, but only just a bit. His heart began to pound harder at the absolute dominate energy that was radiating off of Rose. A small part of him honestly disliked the last part but he knew that if he declined his figurative wings would be clipped before he could even fly. Realizing he was taking longer than usual Leon nodded a bit too quickly.

"Y-yes Sir! I understand Sir! Thank yo-"

Rose chuckled, cutting Leon off. He stood up and towered over the boy, a slight shadow being cast over his face. "No, my boy, come thank me the proper way. Bend over the chair, dear."

Instinctively Leon turned his head to the door of their private room, recognizing they were still in the restaurant. His heart pounding even faster now, sweat dripping down his forehead. "B-But Sir, we're still, they could-"

The older man started to unfasten his belt followed by his pants, pulling out the chair that was meant for Leon. He tapped the top of it with deliberate force. "No one will bother us, love. I made sure of it. I put a in a lot of effort into putting this venture together for you Leon. Just for you. You're not going to hurt my feelings, are you dear?"

His tone made Leon freeze completely; he who loves and would have done-will do-he meant will do anything for his Chairman, now feeling fear for the first time in his life. There was always an obvious power imbalance in play in their relationship, but right here...right now ... he felt so....small.

"N-no Sir I would never..." Leon stuttered, stumbling as he got out off his chair, removing his pants with shaky hands. He shuddered as he lowered himself down on the chair, exposing his bare, silky smooth ass to the adult, not being able to see that he licked his lips at the butt plug still buried deep. Rose smiled, rubbing himself with the lube he had on him while lightly pressing on the plug, the hunger taking over him.

"Good boy...you kept it inside. You're so good to me, Leon." For the first time ever, Leon flinched to those words.

Rose pulled out the toy with a pop, and immediately pushed himself in, resulting Leon in choking back a gasp. The Chairman chuckled again, easing in slow being picking up a moderate pace. "It's quite alright, love. These walls are soundproof. No one will be able to hear you moan for me, but I do. Now, tell me how thankful you are."

Something within him began to rise.

_2%_

Leon let out a loud moan, gripping on to the legs of the chair with every pound. He panted, sputtering out his words.

"Th-thank you Sir-"

**-SLAP!-**

A hand was brought down to his left cheek, echoing around the small room, stinging Leon's ears.

"Tell me again, love. Louder." Rose demanded.

_3%_

"Thank y-you, Sir!"

**-SLAP!-**

"Say it again for me."

_5%_

The chair creaked as the assault continued, Rose really picking up his pace now, every thrust feeling more and more like an attack. He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Leon's hair; yanking his head up while never letting up on his ass. In turn, the boy gasped at the pull, opening his mouth multiple times before finally getting any kind of speech out.

"Thank you Sir! Thank you!!" 

"Tell me how much you love me, Leon." 

Tears began to trickle down his face now, landing onto to the pamphlet that brought him his so sought after happiness that strewn upon the floor.

With every stab he felt the older man throbbing, slithering inside him, pushing him open, making his insides form around every ridge. For inexplicable reasons his heart was hit with a pang of sadness, with a underlying hint of...betrayal vibrating within him. His moans filled the private room, harmonizing with the noises of their skin together.

"So much Sir! I-I love you so-so much Sir! My Chairman-ah! Thank you Sir-nngh-Thank you! I love you! I love you! Thank you!"

_**10%** _


End file.
